Say It Out Loud
by prettyinsin-archieved
Summary: It's easy as it sounds when you're with me. Fred/George, twincest drabblets. Rated T for implied smut and dirty words.
1. Easy To Love

A/N: o.O Yes. I know what you're thinking - Where in Merlin's pants is that multi-chaptered fic?

Well, folks, this is simple - not here yet. *shot* D:. I'm being a bit lethargic about it, no lie - o.O however, it will be in full swing soon. I just thought that in the mean time, I would appease my Twincest Gods with some drabblets of fluffiness and intensity to quell the momentary drama that is occuring in my other chapter. Until then, do enjoy~. Reviews make smiles appear :'D.

* * *

><p>Stars twinkle knowingly. Moonlight glitters with focus. Water is lapping playfully at the bottom of the wooden boat that treads against its otherwise smooth, undisturbed surface.<p>

"It's such a beautiful view…" George whispers as he gazes up into the bright, star-scattered sky.

"Very." Fred murmurs, though he finds the stars to be infinitely more beautiful through his brother's chocolate-colored irises.

"Baby, you're not even looking at the stars..."

"I am. They're just better-looking through your eyes…"

George turns to face Fred and takes his hand wordlessly, staring at the digits that wrap tenderly around his porcelain hand with a soft smile.

"Fred…did I ever tell you that you're just too good at saying all the right things?"

He merely shrugs, brushes some strands of brunette from his lover's features, and leans in so that their lips ghost dangerously close.

"It's not saying the right thing, George. It's just the truth."

The elder twin finds himself fitted with a shy little smile as his eyes keep their gaze downward at their laced hands. Fred chuckles lowly and steals a light peck.

"You're so easy to love…"

George smirks knowingly and steals a full-on kiss from his twin.

"With you, Fred, it's impossible for me to make it any other way."


	2. White Tee

Long white shirt hugs and holds his frame longingly, caressing his every angle as it stops just below his uncovered parts.

"Hey, George, have you seen my - !"

Fred stops his hunt for his missing shirt when he sees that it is fitted onto his twin and skitters hastily into the hallway, belt jingling at his undone pants zipper.

"You bloody little devil…"

"Technically, Freddie, I'm older than you."

Fred lingers about in the doorway and licks at his ivory teeth with a teasing grin as he contemplates the best way to get his shirt off of George.

"The Ministry will be here to do their annual inspections in twenty minutes. If we miss that, we're fucked."

"I know." George moves in closer, taunting his man by swaying his hips with every step taken. "The Ministry is just going to have to wait for a minute, now isn't it?"

Fred wants to deny every word of his lover, but the way George is walking is starting to make his sleeping prick twitch to life.

"You're a bad tease…"

George grins, takes the lopsided tie off of his younger brother's shoulder, and throws it around Fred's neck so that he is able to utilize it and pull the younger closer.

"You want this shirt, Freddie~?" Lips tickle at Fred's ear as a tongue teasingly licks at the shell with a crooning whisper that makes his shiver with delight. "Take it off of me…"

George doesn't have to say it twice – Fred is already starting to caress at his thighs and unbutton the top so that he can tease those gorgeous little nipples that beg to be toyed with.

A bitchy Ministry will simply have to deal with it – Fred has to get his white shirt back somehow.


	3. Slip Away

A/N: ouo This is basically a very condensed version of how I see the twins getting together. To make their relationship have more depth, I put a rift between them, and this is the resulting tension that has carefully been built up over the course of a few months. I would say this is the first time Fred and George have a row with each other and the only time they get into such an argument/fight. :o *waves fingers*

Do enjoy~. Review, because I like to know what you think, even if you want to chuck me off a cliff for not updating my Multi-chapter story xD. ouo~

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you saying anything to me? You've been so distant…"<p>

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? Who the fuck do you think I am, Fred? I'm your twin…your brother, your best friend…you never keep things from me…why are you doing it now?"

He turns on the spot, flashes of scarlet and gold swimming George's line of vision as Fred's robe whips about from behind. His young features are lined with despair, worry, and frustration, dark irises glowering. "I have my reasons."

"Your reasons?" The elder snorts, positively charged with anger. How can his brother be doing this to him? "Fred…we never do this…what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"That's not good enough!"

Without a second thought, George pushes Fred back into the Quidditch lockers and earns a reverberating 'clink'! as his body hits the metal.

"Shit, Fred…I – "

He is deaf to any pleas – George's push has charged him with adrenaline and now he is fighting back, pushing his older brother backwards. They continue to shove and fumble and even throw a few punches until Fred is successful in throwing George into the opposite set of lockers and pinning him there by his shirt.

"What the fuck is your deal?" George screams, face flushed a light tinge of scarlet. All of Fred's actions only serve to hurt and confuse him even more…

"You wanna know what my deal is? It's you!"

Before George can feel any more sorrow or fear at these words, Fred proves that they have a positive meaning – without a second's hesitation, he leans in and kisses his twin hard on the lips for several sweet seconds before parting.

"It's you…I love you, George…more than I need to…"

"Fred…kiss me again…"

A breathless nod before the pair reconnect, clinging onto each other in the fear that what they have desired for so long will just as quickly slip away once more.


	4. Sweet Surprise

A/N: I wanted to make this into a lengthy PWP but I drew a blank as where to really start it off, so I cut to the main point and decided to be a horrible tease by not filling in the details. the result? A drabblet fit for the next chapter in my 'Say It Out Loud' series. :'D At some point in time I'll come back and fill in the blanks...but for now, enjoy my little lime of doom.~

* * *

><p>Muggle movies provided for good entertainment, but George was growing bored of that now. He excuses himself under the pretense that he will get Fred some ice cream, only to get overtly creative and re-invent the idea of a sweet surprise.<p>

"Fred, I need your help…I'm not sure if this syrup is still fresh or not…"

"Coming~." The younger moves from their battered, second-hand sofa and into the kitchen where he is greeted with his lover almost naked, save for a well-placed swirl of whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry where Fred assumes is the tip of the shaft.

"Mmn…what do we have here?"

"Dessert." George murmurs. Fred moves closer so that his hands wrap around his twin's bare figure. Their breath mingles, and the younger feels himself beginning to strain against his jeans at the mere sight of his gorgeous man.

"The way I figured it…" the elder whispers, breath hot against the younger's ear. "Dessert should be exciting, and we ran out of ice-cream."

"I'm pretty okay with that." Fred murmurs unevenly as George cups his clothed erection. "You look so delectable right now…"

"Mnh…baby, you haven't even gotten to the center of me yet. Eat me out first and we'll see how good I really taste…"

xoxo

Two hours and one sticky mess later, the twins are in a tight embrace on the kitchen counter, lips meeting fretfully.

"God, I love you so much, Georgie…"

"I love you more…"

"Not even."

"Always."

"Hush." Fred grins, claiming those lips again. They continue to kiss and hold each other close, whispering a few more sweet and dirty nothings until Fred breaks their session with a question.

"Hey, Georgie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What-ever brought that on?"

"What?"

"The whip cream…it was amazing, but you haven't done that one before. Why now?"

"Isn't it obvious, Freddie? Tonight I just felt like giving you a sweet little surprise."


	5. The Stupid Look

A/N: Just a musing I've had with me all day. Yes, it should be a Mother's day musing but this hit me instead. I'm crazy in all senses of the word. o: Happy Mother's day, everybody, I hope you treated your moms with a great treat for all of her hard work! Enjoy - and review, because you're all just amazing people. Really, you are.~ *heart*

* * *

><p>Fred once swears to himself at a rambunctious age of eight that he isn't going to be like all of those other men with what he affectionately dubs 'The Stupid Look'. He would have almost gotten away from looking like a gaping fish with his lips parted, eyes widened, and body slightly limp…if it weren't for the Yule Ball taking place on his 6th year due to the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

He was absolutely stunning for having dressed in nothing more than their mum's hand-me-down vests with a fairly worn pair of slacks and a little-than-less white top. Long, straight-arrowed strands of copper lick at his shoulders with every swaying walk he takes, dark eyes roaming the room with a shy, curious glance before he lands on Fred, turns a light shade of red, and strides over to him.

'_Gorgeous man.' _Fred's thoughts spin about in his hazy mind as the figure cocks and sways with a slight swagger in a sort of exaggerated slow-motion, making It appear that he can part the crowd like the Red Sea with little struggle. _'Beautiful being…'_

"Fred…" George whispers once he reaches his intended destination, smirking softly upon noting that his boyfriend is doing 'The Stupid Look' better than any man on the Muggle television screen. "You look like you've never seen me in your life."

"I…I really don't think I have." Fred muses, unable to stop his hand from reaching out and brushing a few strands from George's pale features, lightly calloused thumb stroking his cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful tonight."

"I'm not wearing anything that's new or different. I'm just…well, me."

George is donning a light shade of pink over his pale features – Fred shakes his head and chuckles lowly, leaning in and stealing a rather daring kiss in the middle of myriad bodies.

"Is there anything more stunning than you, though?"

"Hmh...hush, Stupid Look, and kiss me again."

"Sure thing, Well Me."

Yes; Fred almost got away without donning a Stupid Look. Then again, he can't even guarantee he hasn't been giving stupid, gawping looks to George since the beginning of them, anyway.


End file.
